


My Everything

by NerdOfTooMuch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America/England Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdOfTooMuch/pseuds/NerdOfTooMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur go out on a date that they haven't had in a while. Arthur could tell that something was wrong with Alfred and was worried about him. Will Arthur find out what's really wrong? How will he feel when the truth does come out?</p><p>I don't own the characters (Hima's).</p><p>Does contain smut/sex/yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred had slept in really late today, which was a bit unusual even for him, he realized that Arthur wasn't in his arms and grumbled at the lack of warmth. The clock beside his bed flashed 3:27PM so he immediately jumped out of his bed and stretched trying to wake himself up. Today was the day, he had to get Arthur to go out with him tonight, Alfred felt that if it didn't happen tonight it may never will. 

Grabbing some clean clothes which consisted of a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, Alfred went and jumped in the shower, quickly washing his body. He stepped out drying himself off and putting his slacks on but leaving the shirt of and draping the towel around his shoulders. Going downstairs Alfred found his boyfriend sitting on the couch with his nose buried in a book. He sat down next to him, wrapping his damp arm around the smaller mans shoulders and pulled him close. "Yo Artie, whatcha reading?" He asked curiously.

Arthur breathed deeply and closed his book placing it on the coffee table in from it him and glared at Alfred. "Its none of your business Alfred," he said as he stood up and went to the kitchen, Alfred following close behind him. 

Alfred shrank back a bit at his lovers sharp tone and followed close behind him, wrapping his arms around the others waist and pulling him close. Ignoring him, Arthur began to make his tea in silence in his normal grumpy mood and asked, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Well, I thought we could go out tonight Artie," he said as he kissed Arthur's neck. "We haven't gone on a date in a long time."

A small smile appeared on Arthur's face, he and Alfred hadn't gone on a date in a long time and he really missed going out with him. "And where might we go?" 

Smiling, Alfred pulled the Englishman closer and said happily, "I've already made a reservation at your favorite Italian restaurant." Arthur spun around in Alfred's arms and looked up at him with wide, excited eyes. With a shrug of his shoulders Alfred said, "Its at five o'clock if you want to go."

Arthur froze for a moment trying to hide his excitement and with a huff Arthur mumbled, "Well, its not like I'm busy anyways." After he pulled himself away from Alfred's grasp he went upstairs for his own shower and a change of clothes.

Alfred turned the water on the stove off knowing Arthur wasn't going to be using it and went to the living room to wait for him. Realizing that he was dry enough Alfred slipped his shirt on and sat down on the couch to wait.

Due to his excitement Arthur's shower was incredibly short, and he also realized that he had forgotten his clothes. So he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for his bedroom, he rarely sleeps in it anymore. Arthur grabbed his own slacks, dress shirt and put them on as well as as a vest. Slipping on his pair of oxford shoes he made his way downstairs and found Alfred nodding off on the couch. He walked over to the sleeping american and played with the tips of his wet hair.

"Mmm," Alfred lightly groaned as he began to wake up, and Arthur quickly pulls his hand away from the others hair, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Artie, are you ready to go?" The groggy american asked.

"Yes but are you, all you ever do is sleep lately," he muttered as he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted angrily.

"Sorry Arthur," Alfred said as he stood up, kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand leading him towards the door. If someone couldn't see Arthur's red face before, they could definitely see it now. His face was covered with a dark blush as he tried to hide it from the younger man.

Alfred could see that the Englishman was embarrassed but choose to ignored it. He had much more pressing matters to think about. Grabbing his keys Alfred made sure to turn the lights off and held the door open for Arthur before locking it behind them.

Walking over to his white Mustang Alfred opened the door for his boyfriend, and watched as he slid in and before he could close the door he heard Arthur mumble, "Well isn't he being a gentleman." He jogged over to the drivers side and slid into his own seat and started the car. The drive to the restaurant wasn't very long and they both talked about insignificant things due to Alfred not wanting to be rude and playing his radio like he normally would.

After the short drive they pulled into the Italian restaurant and Alfred threw the car into park and turned it off, but before he could get out and open Arthur's door the smaller man had done it himself and closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he took a quick look at his bomber jacket that was in the backseat of his car, just looking at made him even more nervous just from knowing what was inside it.

Alfred got out of the car and the cool, fall afternoon air hit him hard. He quickly grabbed Arthur's hand and made a mad dash for the restaurant's front door and pulled the both of them in. The hostess found Alfred's name in their reservation book and led them to a booth, gave them two menus then took off.

After a few minutes of looking the waitress came and took their drink orders, with were just two glasses of ice water, and asked if they were ready to order. Arthur asked for a few more minutes and looked back at the menu. Alfred had already chosen so he placed his menu down and just stared at Arthur, and after a moment he finally looked up at the american and had a light blush on his face.

Alfred could see that Arthur was beginning to feel awkward so he had to ask him something and decided on work. "So Artie," Alfred asked with his usual bright smile. "Hows work and Francis treating you?" But before he could get his answer the waitress had come back and asked them if they were ready to order, which Arthur finally was. She looked at Arthur first and he ordered the fettuccine Alfredo. The waitress then turned to Alfred and asked "And for you, sir?" 

"Lasagna please ma'am," he said and with that she had taken their menus and left.

Arthur smiled softly as he looked at his fingers. "Works doing fine, I love it of course. And Francis hasn't been causing me trouble ever since I told him I've gotten a boyfriend and that he should buzz off. The conversation wasn't that clean though," he admitted with a small smirk on his face.

"Well the conversation never tends to be clean when you are around him, you tend to argue every time I see you two together," Alfred said with his own smirk. He liked to tease Arthur, even if it bites him in the ass later. 

"Nope. It doesn't," he said and he looked at Alfred into his beautiful blue eyes. "Why are you smirking?" He asked almost annoyed.

Alfred just leaned back into the booth and grabbed his water taking a sip, ignoring Arthur's question and continuing to stare at him with a smirk on his face and playfulness in his eyes.

Arthur was starting to get annoyed by that damn smirk. "What are you smirking at?" He asked, his anger slowly beginning to rise and his blush reappearing.

Alfred's smirk changed into a loving smile as he grabbed Arthur's hand from across the table. "Artie, I l-" he was cut off as the waitress reappeared with their food.

"One lasagna," the waitress said as she placed the plate of lasagna in front of Alfred, "and one fettuccine Alfredo," She placed the plate in front of Arthur. "Enjoy your meal," she said with a smile and left.

Alfred took his hand back from Arthur's and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He tried to fight back his own blush that began to creep onto his face, he almost started it. He had to wait. Once the waiter left Arthur looked back up at Alfred. "You were saying?" He asked as he picked up his fork and poked his food nervously.

"Oh, well I was just gonna say I love ya a dude!" Alfred tried to say as enthusiastic as he possibly could. Something was way off with Alfred and Arthur could easily tell. "I love you too," he said. "It everything okay?"

"Of course," He murmured as he took a bite of his lasagna. He had to admit it was pretty good, not as good as Felicianos though. And to his dismay he ate his meal quickly thanks to his black hole of a stomach. They both ate in silence and the entire time and Arthur had a bed feeling in his stomach. What was wrong with Alfred? But he knew he was going to find out whatever it was, he just knew it.

Alfred placed his silverware onto the plate and pushed it towards the end of the table and looked back at Arthur and watched him eat his meal. He could feel his stomach doing flips from his nerves.

Arthur stared back at Alfred as he ate his meal. This was awkward. But if he studied Alfred's features he could probably figure out what was wrong, but he wasn't sure if the American was nervous or scared. Why would Alfred be scared, he's not supposed to be afraid of anything, other than scary movies.

Alfred could see the worried look on Arthur's face and gave him a reassuring smile. "Calm down Artie, everything's alright. I promise." He said and held his hands up defensively. Arthur narrowed his eyes as he finished his meal. He set his plate on top of Alfred's and stared into his eyes. "I don't believe you," he said simply.

"Are ya saying that you don't trust me Artie?" Alfred asked with a pout trying to pull his best puppy dog face.

"No. I'm saying that you're hiding something and I wanna know what it is," he said trying his best to ignore his boyfriends pouting face.

"Well I'm not saying. You're gonna have to let me have my fun," he said as he propped his arm on the table and rested his chin on the back of his hand. "Sorry Artie."

Arthur glared at the american. "Will I know by tonight?" He asked. He was patient but only for a limited amount of time, especially with Alfred.

"Of course, maybe, who knows," Alfred said with a shrug and chuckle. Seeing that Arthur was done with the meal he waved the waitress over and handed her a hundred dollar bill. "And keep the rest." He said, not caring for the money back.

Alfred stood up and stretched his arms and back from sitting so long. He then looked over to Arthur and held his hand out waiting for him. Arthur took his hand and got up and stretched his arms and entwined his fingers with Alfred's. "Ready to go?" He asked as a he looked at the floor trying his best to hide his embarrassed blush.

"Of course," Alfred whispered as he led Arthur outside into the cool night air towards his car. He opened the passenger door for Arthur and watched him slide in. Closing the door he walked over to the drivers side and got in. He started the car and instead of heading home he went in the opposite direction.

Arthur noticed that they weren't going back home. "Where are we going?" Arthur asked, just a tad bit worried.

"Its a surprise," Alfred said with a excited smile plastered across his face.

Arthur could tell that Alfred's smile was fake, but he let it be as he waited with suspense eating at him as to where they were going.

After driving a short ways Alfred found the dirt road he was looking for and turned down in. "Do you recognize anything yet Artie? This is the lake where we had our first date." He said as he pulled up in front of the lake and put the car into park.

Arthur nodded. He remembered this day like it was yesterday. It was perfect. Their first date was awkward but wonderful in its own strange way. "What are we doing here?" He asked.

"Thought we could relive some old memories," Alfred said as he turned the car off and grabbed his bomber jacket from the back seat as he got out. Thankfully it was a full moon so he could see as he walked over to Arthur's door and opened it again for him.

Arthur got out of the car as memories of his first date with Alfred flooded him. Their first kiss. The awkwardness of it all. The beauty of the moon and the lake and the beauty of Alfred. 

Closing the door behind Arthur, Alfred draped his jacket over Arthur's shoulders protecting him from the cold weather. He grabbed his lovers hand and led him over to a bench in front of the waters edge and sat him down close to his side.

Alfred pulled Arthur away from him and looked into his emerald eyes in silence. He knew he could do this. He stood up off of the bench and got down on one knee in front of his lover and looked up at him with a soft smile on his face as he pulled a small black box from his bomber jacket pocket.

Arthur was shocked, his eyes going wide as his face became flushed. Is this why Alfred was acting weirdly? Is this what he thinks this is?

"Artie, now I'm not the most romantic person in the world. So I'm probably gonna make a fool of myself. But what I do know is that I love you, with every fiber of my being. And I know that I want to live the rest of my life with you. So, what I'm asking is, is will you marry me Artie?" Alfred asked shakily as he looked up at the Englishmen.

Arthur couldn't stop the tears that came to the brink of his eyes. He got up off the bench, dropped to his knees and hugged Alfred. All he could muster to say or rather whisper was one simple word into Alfred's ear. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred felt his own tears swell in his eyes as he heard the answer he was looking for and he kissed Arthur's head as he hugged him tightly. "Artie. Let me see your hand please." He whispered quietly into Arthur's ear.

Arthur showed his left hand to Alfred allowing him to do as he pleased with it and hoped that Alfred didn't notice the single tear that ran down his cheek. 

Pulling the silver ring out of the box he placed it on Arthur's ring finger. "There is an engraving on it that says, 'My heart, My love, My world.'" Alfred said softly as he wiped away Arthur's tears. "I love ya Artie. You're my everything." Alfred then stood up and pulled Arthur off of the ground and into his arms.

That's all it took for Arthur to brake down in Alfred's arms. He buried his face in the crook of Alfred's neck and cried because he was so happy. He honestly was a big pushover and cries and the simplest things but he just couldn't help himself. They had been together for so long that he began to think that this day would never come.

Alfred smiled and shushed his lover as he held him tight. He felt like the happiest man in the world, but even if they were happy tears he still didn't like his lover crying. He pulled Arthur away from his chest and started kissing his cheeks, trying to kiss the tears away.

Arthur pushed Alfred face out of his playfully and wiped the tears away. He honestly had no words to express how happy he felt, his heart was swelling it felt like it would burst. "I love you, Alfred. I always have and always will," he said before kissing Alfred strongly.

Alfred kissed Arthur back and lifted him up bridal style and sat back down on the bench keeping Arthur on his lap. He pulled away and nestled his face into Arthur's neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Arthur snuggled close to Alfred on the bench and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, never wanting to let go. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"Are ya ready to go?" Alfred murmured happily into the crook of Arthur's neck.

Arthur nodded but he didn't want to get up. He just kinda sat there.

Alfred got the message and lifted Arthur up into his arms again and walked over to the car. After a moment of struggling he was able to get the door open and placed Arthur into the seat and closed the door and made his way to the drivers side.

Arthur waited patiently for Alfred to get his damn ass in the car so they can go home and be together. 

Alfred slid into the drivers seat and started the car, turning it around and making his way towards the main road. As he got on the main road he took his right hand off of the steering wheel and held it out for Arthur to take.

Arthur took his hand and let his mind wander. Then it his him. He was getting married. It was exciting and a little nerve racking but mostly exciting. He imagined the wedding, he imagined spending every day of his life with Alfred and it truly made him happy, even if he may never admit it.

"So Artie," Alfred said nervously as he began to rub his lovers knuckles with his thumb. "When, um, when would you like to get married?" Alfred knew that he sure as hell wouldn't be able to throw a wedding together that Arthur would like. If Arthur showed no interest in wanting to put it together he knew he could get his friends Feliciano and Elizabeth to help him out.

Arthur thought about that question. He wanted it to be special. What's a special date that is only special to him and Alfred. I could be the date of their first date. The date of when they went on there fist vacation together. It could be anything. "I want it to be a special date. One that's special to you and me," he told Alfred. 

"How about the day we met?" Alfred asked as he felt a smile spread across his face. He remembers the day vividly. December 25. Christmas day. He was alone that day, he had no one to spend it with so he had gone for a walk. And as he rounded a corner he had run into Arthur. He remembers the string of curses he heard from the man that day and how no matter how much he tried the Englishman wouldn't let him help him stand up.

Arthur smiled. "That sounds perfect. Christmas Day it is," he said.

Alfred snickered at his cliche thoughts and had to say them aloud. "You're the best Christmas present I could ever ask for," He said as he pulled the car into their driveway.

Arthur blushed lightly and smiled but turned his head away so Alfred couldn't see it. When the car was parked he leaned over and kissed Alfred on the cheek. "As are you," he said simply.

Alfred couldn't believe how just a kiss on the cheek could fluster him so much. Letting go of Arthur's hand he wrapped it around his lovers neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed back. A darker blush crept up to his face and ears but he didn't care. What was there to care about when you're in a car kissing your future husband? As much as it angered him Alfred pulled away from Arthur and shut the car off. He made sure that he had turned his head lights off before opening the car and stepping out.

Arthur frowned a little and got out of the car. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Alfred so that they could go inside. Locking the car door behind him Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand as he walked over to him and made his way over to the front door but stopped in his tracks before reaching the house. "Arthur." He said as he handed him the car keys. "Go get into the car and lock yourself in it."

Arthur put a confused look for in his face, shrugged it off and did as he was told, maybe Alfred had another surprise and just forgot about it. He took Alfred's keys, unlocked the car, and locked himself in.

Alfred could see that the front door was cracked open and that the kitchen light was on, which he knew he turned off before they left. He slowly crept over to the door and put his ear to it listening for any movement of someone being inside.

Arthur couldn't see what was going on but sat patiently in the car and fiddled with Alfred's keys in his hands, doing everything he could to keep himself occupied.

Alfred wasn't sure but he had thought he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Slowly he pushed open the door and creeper into the hallway leading to the staircase. As he neared the stairs the was sure this time that someone was up there. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and slowly made his way towards the uninvited guest.

Arthur played with the ring in his finger and smiled. He tried to ignore the nervousness in his stomach as thought of what was taking Alfred so long ran through his mind.

Turning the corner slowly Alfred could see that his bedroom door was open and that the light was on. He could hear the sounds of things being thrown together into a plastic bag. He looked around for anything to be used as a weapon but was at a loss. The only thing he could do was surprise the suspect so he ran to the door and threw it open, only to be met with a gun and a sharp pain in his stomach.

Arthur heard a gun shot and his stomach turned to lead. He didn't think. All he did was open the car door and run to the house hoping that it was just nothing, hoping it was just his imagination.

Alfred ignored the pain in his stomach and fought the suspect to the ground, knocking the gun away from them both. They each got a few punches to connect with each others face but ultimately Alfred's strong arm was able to knock the other man out. Alfred tried to stand up and make his way down stairs to call for an ambulance and the police but fell beck down to the ground, his eye sight blurred.

Arthur opened the door and tried to think straight. He slowly looked around calling out Alfred's name in a panicked voice and grabbed the house phone in case he needed to call the police.

Alfred heard Arthur call out for him downstairs and gritted his teeth. He had told him to stay in the car! With his new found strength he used the wall to pull himself up and leaned against it as he made his way towards the staircase. "Artie," He called his voice not as loud as it usually was.

Arthur turned around to face Alfred who was at the top of the stairs with a red stain on his dress shirt that was slowly getting bigger. Arthur eyes widened and his face turned white as he ran up the stairs quickly to Alfred. "Oh my god," was all he could manage to whisper out.

"I'll be fine. You need to call for help." Alfred murmured weakly as he tried his best to walk down the stair without tripping. He needed to get Arthur out of here and to a safe place just in case the suspect woke up again.

Arthur looked worriedly at Alfred. "And you need to stop moving or you're gonna get hurt worse than you already are," he said as he pulled out the phone he grabbed he dialed the emergency number. He told them his emergency and they needed a ambulance and the police and they said they were on their way. He hoped and prayed they'd hurry.

"I can move a little more," Alfred said through gritted teeth as he continued his way down the stairs. "You need to get outside now." He began to almost gasp for breath now, becoming exhausted, but he knew he couldn't rest until he knew Arthur was going to be okay.

Arthur winced as he heard Alfred gasp for breath. "Alfred sit down," he said in a stern and worried voice. "I'm not leaving until the paramedics come here," he said with a worried look on his face. On the outside he was cool and collected, but on the inside he was scared shitless, he wanted to cry and hold Alfred but that's not what they both needed right now.

"No. Not until you're outside," he growled out. He can't help but be over protective of Arthur, he loved him far too much. As he made it to the last step he grabbed his lovers hand and made his way to the front door, pulling him along. As they made it outside he closed the door behind him and sat down in front of it and closed his eyes.

Arthur knelt down beside him. Alfred was loosing a lot of blood and his face was loosing color. He decided to take his own vest and shirt off and use it as a cloth to keep the blood in. With some pressure he tried his best to stop it. He was worried sick and on the brink of tears. How can the best day of his life turn into the worst in such a short amount of time?

Alfred's eyesight began to darken as he heard the sirens of the police and ambulance coming for them. He gripped Arthur's hand as tightly as he could before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was in complete and utter shock he let the tears loose as Alfred went limp and didn't know if he was dead or not. The paramedics got their and strapped Alfred to the gurney and put him in the back of the ambulance. The cops stormed the house and found the man upstairs and arrested the unconscious thief.

Arthur knew that he had to call someone to take him to the hospital, he was in no condition to drive himself. He took the phone still in his hand and dialed the only person he knew he could come to at the moment. Matthew.

\------

Matthew was sitting in his living room reading a book as he listened to his friend Gilbert play video games. He heard his home phone ring so he got up to answer it. "Hello?" He asked wondering who was calling so late.

Arthur took a deep breath as Matthew picked up. "H-hey Matthew. It's me Arthur," he said in a shaky voice. He was just so worried and he couldn't keep his voice steady.

"Arthur? What's wrong, are you okay?" Matthew asked nervously as he looked at the albino on the couch who was looking at him confused and worried.

"No. No I'm not. Look it's a long story. Can you get over to your brothers house and pick me up?" Arthur asked in a really shaky voice that you could tell he was crying. He was too scared to actually hold them back anymore, no longer caring who saw.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in a few minutes," he said as he hung up the phone and grabbed his keys and jacket. "I'll be back Gil, lock the door behind me okay?" He said as he ran out the door without a second glance. He heard Arthur crying and he didn't like it. Why hadn't his brother called him? Thankfully he lived less than 5 minutes away from his brother and drove fast.

Arthur put the phone down brought his knees up to his face and cried. He was scared and worried and everything else in between. He was angry and sad and hopelessly lost. He just wanted to see Alfred again. He wiped the tears away from his eyes when he heard Matthew pulling into the driveway with his large truck.

Matthew jumped out of his truck and looked around confused as to why there were cops everywhere. He saw Arthur and ran over to him seeing that he had obviously been crying. "Arthur what's going on?" He asked scared.

Arthur looked up at Matthew with tear stricken eyes. "A-Alfred was..." He couldn't finish the sentence. It was to hard he only managed to whisper it softly. "S-shot."

"Is he..." Matthew couldn't finish his sentence, too afraid of Arthur's answer.

Arthur hid his face in his knees again and broke down crying. "I don't know," he said. He started nervously twirling the ring around his finger holding on to that last bit of hope.

Matthew paid no attention to anything after hearing that his brother could still be alive. He quickly picked Arthur off of the ground and carried him to his truck putting him into that passenger seat. He ran over to the drivers seat and started the truck driving as quickly as he could towards the hospital.

\------------------------

Arthur couldn't move. He didn't want to move. All he did was hide his face in his knees until they got there. Matthew got the message and carried him to the waiting room which is where they were now and he had stayed in the same position but didn't cry. He couldn't anymore, he had cried so much that he didn't have anything left to cry out.

Matthew sat impatiently as he waited for someone to come and tell them what was going on with his brother. A nurse finally walked over after about 2 hours and asked Arthur if he was Alfred's immediate family and completely ignored Matthew who was his twin brother.

Arthur popped his head up when the nurse came over and told the nurse that he and Matthew were Alfred's immediate family even though the nurse ignored Matthew.

"Mr. Jones is in a stable condition at the moment but the doctors are not sure if he will wake up anytime soon. It all depends on him now," she said as she looked guiltily at Arthur. "You may also visit him if you'd like, he's in room 704." She walked away and I looked at Arthur seeing if he wanted me to help him there.

Arthur face went back into a worried state as the words the nurse said echoed in his mind. He stretched his legs out and stood up and looked down at Matthew to see if he was coming. Matthew gave a nod with his head and stood up and made his way towards the elevator that would take him to the ICU.

Arthur followed Matthew to the elevator with a worried look in his face and his heart in so much sorrow it pained him. He didn't dare think of what could happen to Alfred now.

Matthew found the room and opened the door slowly. What he saw scared him. His twin brother was hooked up to so many wires and tubes as well as looking pale. He walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at his brother sadly.

Arthur stayed at the door and closed it softly to let Matthew have his moment with his brother. He stood there against the wall looking over the beautiful engraved ring that Alfred gave him only a few hours ago. This only made him realize that Matthew didn't know they were engaged. 

"Come on Arthur." Matthew murmured as he motioned for his brothers boyfriend to come over. "Can you explain what's going on?" He asked looking over at Arthur, his eyes brimmed with tears.

Arthur looked up from the ring and walked over to Matthew. He sat down in a chair and started to tell his story. "Alfred and I were out on a date tonight, we went to dinner and had a good time. We went to the lake that we had our first date at, and he," Arthur's voice beginning to crack, "He proposed to me and I said yes," he said as he remembered the beautiful moment by the lake. He looked down at the ring and smiled.

Matthew smiled at his brothers lover. Alfred had asked him a few weeks ago how he felt if he proposed to the Englishman and he said he would be proud. It hurt him all the more knowing that he was now hurt. He showed Arthur a knowing smile and asked, "And after that?"

"We went home," Arthur said. His eyes started to tear up as he remembered what happened. "We went up to the front door and Alfred told me to lock myself in the car. I did and I didn't see anything that happened. All I remember was hearing a gunshot and rushing to see if Alfred was okay. And h-he wasn't," he chocked out, now shacking lightly. "And I got him to the front porch before the paramedics came and took him away," he said as tears threatened to come down.

Matthew walked over to Arthur and pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly seeing that he needed the comfort.

Arthur hugged back and let the tears loose. When he thought he was done crying more just kept coming. He was scared, worried, hurt. He wanted to be held by Alfred but this was the best he was getting so he made the most of it.

Matthew was rubbing circles into Arthur's back when he felt a light grip in his arm. He felt both of Arthur's hands on his back so he looked and saw Alfred glaring at him. "Al?" He muttered.

Arthur looked up from his position he stared into Alfred's eyes. They were weak but he was fighting. Arthur put his hand on top of Alfred's and said softly, "Alfred."

Alfred looked up at his brother and let out a light chuckle, "Dude he's mine. Let go," he said as he let go of his brothers arm and looked at Arthur with a guilty look in his eyes.

Arthur just stared at Alfred, he was awake. Arthur wanted to run into his arms instead he just scooted his chair up next to Alfred's bed and held his hand, smiling softly.

Alfred let go of Arthur's hand and tried pulling himself up so he was in a better sitting position but due to him being weak from blood loss and medicine it was difficult. When he finally did Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him onto the bed and tried to pull him into his arms.

Arthur sat on the side of the bed and cupped Alfred's cheek as looked at him sternly, "Alfred, don't hurt yourself," he said as he smiled softly at the tired american.

Alfred chuckled as he looked into Arthur's emerald eyes and said with a smirk on his face "Sorry hun, that's impossible." Trying to wrap his arms around Arthur he began to grumble random angry words. Then Alfred heard a light cough and saw that it was coming from his brother.

Matthew with a quiet voice coughed lightly and said "I'm happy to see you're okay Al. I'll leave you two alone for a while and come back okay?" Alfred looked over at his brother and nodded with a grateful smile and asked quickly before he left. "Can you give Artie some cash for a taxi ride home?" Matthew nodded and handed Arthur some money before leaving.

Arthur took the money and nodded. "Thank you Matthew. See you later," he said with a somewhat forced smile on his face. When he left, Arthur turned back to Alfred, in the brink of tears.

"Woah Artie. Don't do that, I'm fine," he murmured trying to comfort his lover.

Arthur nodded but he couldn't hold them back. He laid his head in Alfred's lap and cried just because, well he didn't know. All the emotions going through him made him want to just explode.

Alfred pulled Arthur into his lap with a grunt from pain and cradled him in his arms. He let his lover cry, he needed to. Alfred hoped that he would never have to go through this again, it hurt him too much both physically and mentality.

Arthur didn't want to hurt Alfred but he wanted to be held by him. He cried into Alfred's shoulder just letting it all out. When he finally calmed down he asked quietly, "Am I hurting you?"

"Nope," Alfred said smiling brightly to his fiance, kissing him on the cheek. "You could never hurt me, unless you left me. That would hurt," he said with a pout.

"I won't leave you, I could never," he said as he kissed his nose. "Just don't leave me again," he scolded.

"Never again," he whispered as he kissed Arthur's jaw and down his neck. "Soon you'll be mine forever and I'm never gonna let you go again." He then rested his chin on the smaller mans shoulder.

Arthur closed his eyes and laid his head on top of Alfred's. Now that all the adrenaline was gone he found out how tired he was. He needed to go home and go to bed but he didn't want to leave. And a yawn escaped from his body through his mouth.

"Would you like to stay here for a little while longer," Alfred asked as he rubbed Arthur's back. "I can move over a bit and you can lay down with me."

Arthur wanted to stay but he didn't want to cause Alfred trouble but he wasn't ready yet. He nodded and yawned again. 

Alfred lifted Arthur off of his lap and moved over making room for the smaller man to lay down. He lifted the sheet and blanked and patted the bed for Arthur to get in.

Arthur got into the bed and snuggled up next to Alfred, making sure to be gentle. He wanted to be held by Alfred, he wanted to embrace his fiancé because even though they were apart for all of about six hours, that was way to long for him. Just thinking about his sappy thoughts caused him to blush and shake his head with anger.

As Arthur slipped into the bed Alfred slowly and gently wrapped his arms around his soon to be husband. As he hugged the man he released a deep breath that he was holding trying to hide his groans of pain. Alfred leaned his face into Arthur's hair and took a deep breath of his scent, it calming him down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Arthur asked as he was really worried about if he was hurting Alfred or not.

"I'm always okay as long as you're here Artie," Alfred mumbled into Arthur's hair. His eyes lids began to feel heavy meaning his painkillers were kicking in.

"Ok," Arthur said as he watched Alfred slowly slip away. When Alfred falls asleep, Arthur would slip away back home and visit him tomorrow. He realized he still had Alfred's keys at home.

"Mhm," he grumbled as his grip on Arthur loosened and he finally let sleep overtake him. Realizing that Alfred had fallen asleep Arthur carefully and quietly got up, tucked Alfred in, kissed his forehead and left for a cab. Once he got home he got right into his bed and let sleep overtake him.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur woke up groggy and didn't remember what happened last night until he realized Alfred wasn't there holding him. Memories flowed into his mind and he got up and got ready to go to the hospital as quick as he possibly could. 

Alfred woke up and to his dismay Arthur wasn't in his arms, he sighed to himself and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat himself up and looked around the empty room and sighed at the bland whiteness that surrounded him. He hated hospitals with a passion, its why he always did his best to stay healthy and in peak health. There was a knock at the rooms door and a nurse walked in with a tray of food. She dropped it off and left and seconds later he felt my stomach growl loudly. Lifting the lid Alfred saw food that was comparable to Arthur's cooking and grimaced as he picked his fork up.

Arthur got in the white car and drove to the hospital, he gripped the steering wheel tightly, he was yearning to see Alfred again. The drive was a short one and h parked the car in the parking lot and headed towards the hospital entrance.

Alfred scarfed down his shitty morning breakfast and began to look for the remote to the small TV hanging from the ceiling. He eventually found it and began flipping through channels until he found The Andy Griffith Show and began to watch it. As he finished his food he placed everything down onto the table and pushed it away from his bed.

Arthur walked into the hospital and rode the elevator to Alfred's room and once he got there, he knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," Alfred called to the knock on his door. He pushed his table away a bit farther and turned the volume down on his TV. A warm smile spread across his face when he saw Arthur enter through the door. Arthur closed the door behind him quietly and walked over to the chair, that was still positioned by Alfred's bed, and sat down. He smiled softly at Alfred and murmured a quiet, "Good morning."

"Mornin' Artie! Did ya sleep well?" Alfred asked not taking his eyes off of the small Englishman. Remembering waking up without Arthur in his arms caused him to pout, he hated sleeping alone.

"Yes I did," he said. When he saw Alfred pout he scratched the back of his neck and lightly blushed as nervously kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone last night," he added.

"Its fine," Alfred said with a sigh. "You deserve a good nights sleep." Alfred began to think about everything he had to do when he got home. A alarm system, cameras, security lights, and maybe getting Arthur a car to himself, he was thankful that his job as a CEO for his own company paid so well.

Arthur smiled softly and planted his hand on top of Alfred's and squeezed is softly. He knew that he still looked horrible even after a shower and still looked like he had cried for about three hours. 

"I want to go home," Alfred said as he gripped Arthur's hands tightly. He was tired and wanted to spend time with his soon to be husband. He finally proposed and he can't even spend time with him. And Christmas was less than 2 months away.

"I know you do," Arthur said as he rubbed Alfred's knuckles with his thumb reassuringly. He wanted to hold Alfred, yearned to hold him. He gritted his teeth and shook the thoughts from his mind as he felt a small blush creep on to his face, Alfred needs him and he was the one feeling needy.

Alfred looked around the bed and found what he was looking for, he pressed the emergency button calling for a nurse or doctor to come one to his room. Sadly he got the nurse. "Ma'am? Can you get my doc for me? I need to ask him something," he asked as she walked in.

Arthur pulled his hand back from Alfred and leaned back on the chair. He closed his eyes and relaxed, hoping he could catch a few minutes of sleep. He was beat and needed a quick nap.

The nurse left to get the doctor and Alfred realized Arthur had closed his eyes. He pulled the blanket off of his bed and did his best to throw it on Arthur, covering him. As the doctor walked in Alfred placed a finger to his lips and pointing the drowsy man by him. Alfred quietly talked the doctor into letting him leave as long as he promised to take it easy and to not lift heavy objects, to which he agreed and the doctor left to fill out the paper work for Alfred.

Arthur tried to stay awake to listen to the conversation but ended up falling into a light sleep. Nothing too heavy, just a light peaceful little snooze.

After the doctor came back with the papers he signed what he had to and was given his blood stained clothes to put back on. He slowly got up and went to his bathroom and changed quickly. Alfred went over to Arthur and kissed his cheek lightly trying to wake him up. He only stirred so he continued placing light kisses, slowly trailing down his throat until he finally awoke.

Arthur opened his eyes drearily and smiled softly at Alfred who had woken him up. He threw the blanket back on the bed and slapped Alfred lightly on the head then asked, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"We're going home," he said as he held his hand out for Arthur to take. Alfred would have rather carried him but disobeying the doctor right in front of him wouldn't be the best idea. Arthur rolled his eyes, took Alfred's hand and gently pulled himself up. 

(I was told that leaving the hospital after 2 days from a gunshot wound is very rare. I apologize about that, I kinda got this info from when it happened to my Uncle. So sorry for the whole leaving early?)

Alfred slipped his shoes on and walked over to the door holding his hand out for Arthur to hand him his car keys.

Arthur smirked and shook his head as he held on to the car keys. "I'm driving," he said as he opened the door and walked out.

"Come on Artie," Alfred whined with his puppy dog face. "No fair." He didn't walk, he kept his feet planted and don't follow his lover. Alfred crossed his arms and looked at Arthur's back as he walked. Arthur stopped and turned around to face Alfred, he didn't let the puppy eyes get to him. "No. You're not going to be driving for a while. Now come on. Let's go home," he said.

Alfred still didn't listen, he could be just as stubborn as Arthur when he wanted too. And there were only a few things that could make him change his mind. "No," he mumbled, keeping his feet planted firmly.

"Alfred, come on. If you aren't coming then I'll go home by myself," he said simply. Alfred gritted his teeth at how unfair Arthur was being. First he forgot to give him his morning hug and kiss, now he wasn't aloud to drive his own car. He was hurt and Arthur just continued to drive the knife deeper into his heart but he gave up and hung his head down as he followed Arthur.

"Finally you git," Arthur said as he turned around and headed for the elevator. "I just don't want you driving when your still hurt," he explained. He was being cautious of things.

"Mhm," Alfred grumbled as he began to walk ahead of Arthur trying to give him the cold shoulder. He walked to the elevator and pressed the down button waiting for the door to open.

Arthur knew that Alfred was mad at him but it was for his own good. But he didn't like that idea that Alfred was mad at him. "Alfred? I'm sorry for making you mad at me," he said as he looked up at Alfred, with a pout he didn't know he was showing, to see his expression.

Alfred breathed deeply and patted Arthur's head softly. "I know," he mumbled trying not to look at his lover. He gave in a lot to what ever Arthur wanted, he knew that he was wrapped around Arthur's little finger. But Alfred hated feeling weak, he didn't want Arthur having to take care of him because then he gets babied in ways he doesn't like.

Arthur got up on his toes and kissed Alfred's cheek lightly, a blush appearing due to the public show of affection. "Thank you love," he said looking into his eyes seeing if he could break him.

Alfred groaned as he pulled Arthur in for a hug. He can't win and he probably never will. He began to kiss the top of Arthur's head lovingly, waiting for the elevator to show.

Arthur smiled evilly knowing that he had cracked the american. He hugged back and buried his face in Alfred's chest. Just then the empty elevated showed. Without releasing him, Alfred pulled Arthur onto the elevator and pressed the first floors button and leaned against the cool wall. "You owe me," Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear as he kissed it.

Arthur smiled. "Fine," he mumbled back as he leaned against the wall. He wanted to sleep so badly, but he had to drive home.

Alfred looked at Arthur with worried eyes. "You sure do look sleepy dude," Alfred said as he stroked Arthur's face softly. "I can call Mattie and ask him to drive us home. He's probably on his way anyhow."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm fine," he said simply. It would all be worth it once he could go home and sleep with Alfred.

"May I borrow your phone then," he asked as he ran his fingers through Arthur's hair. "So I can tell him to stay home."

Arthur narrowed his eyes then he handed him his phone and watched as to what he was doing really.

Alfred dialed his brothers number and listened to it as it rang. After a few rings he heard a voice answer that he recognized as Gilbert. "Yo dude, it me. Is my bro busy?" There was a pause on the others end and Gilbert said "Ja, he is." Alfred was thankful as he said "Okay, tell him to stay home today and come to my place tomorrow 'kay dude?" Gilbert said a quick okay before hanging up and Alfred handed Arthur his phone back.

Arthur took the phone back and the elevator door opened. He led Alfred out the elevator, out the hospital and to the car.

Alfred followed willingly even if he was still a bit depressed. He squeezed Arthur's hand a bit tighter before letting it go as he went to open the passenger door. Alfred got into the car and closed the door softly and leaned back in the seat, adjusting it so he would have leg room. He let his arms rest in his lap as he looked out the window.

Arthur started the car, pulled out of the car garage and headed home. He let his thoughts wander in a focused state so he was thinking yet paying attention to the road. Multitasking. I know it's amazing.

Alfred watched the scenery as they drove home, his side beginning to hurt. He wasn't going to be able to get his pain killers until tomorrow so he breathed deeply trying to let his mind wander and think of anything else.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked as he pulled into the driveway. "And please, please be honest with me," he said. He wanted to make sure Alfred was okay, and if he wasn't, he wanted to try and make it better.

Alfred smiled reassuringly at Arthur and said, "Of course I'm okay!" While pumping a fist he continued, "I'm the hero so I'll always be okay!" And with that he got out of the car and started walking towards the house. Arthur sighed and got out of the car and closed the door behind him, locked the the car and started towards the front door behind Alfred. Once they made it to the front door, Arthur opened it, took his shoes and jacket off and then collapsed on the couch. Alfred followed him in and watched as Arthur laid down on the couch. He walked over and lightly kissed him on the head and said, "I'm gonna go change okay Artie."

Arthur nodded and as Alfred went up the stairs, he let sleep pull him under. 

Alfred went upstairs and changed his clothes and threw his bloodstained ones into his trashcan. That's when he noticed how messy his room was. Many of his things were taken by the police department as evidence and his room was trashed. He made his bed and quietly went back downstairs to Arthur.

Arthur was fast asleep on the couch.

Finding the sleeping Brit, Alfred scratched the back of his neck wondering what he was going to do. The doctor said not to carry heavy things and, not saying Arthur is fat, but he is rather heavy. Alfred did miss having his lover in his arms though, so he decided to risk it, he snaked his arms under Arthur and lifted him up as gently as he could.

Arthur snuggled close to Alfred in his sleep. He didn't really know what was going in due to the fact that he was fast asleep.

Carefully Alfred made his way up the stairs carrying Arthur, he could feel the strain in his abdomen but ignored it until he got to his room and gently laid the Englishman down and covered him with the comforter. Alfred looked down and could see that there was a small patch of blood on his shirt, stripping his shirt off Alfred saw that he ripped one of his stitches. He took the shirt and put pressure on the wound and noticed that it wasn't too bad so he went to the other side of the bed and laid down beside Arthur.

Arthur was fast asleep. There was nothing else to say on the matter. He had no idea what was going on and he really didn't want to know.

With his free hand Alfred began to play with Arthur's hair and watching him as he slept. A smile appeared on Alfred's face as he watched Arthur's eyebrows furrow together, seeing this caused Alfred to abandon his wound and hug Arthur, sleep beginning to overtake his own body.

Arthur was in a peaceful slumber for a few more minutes before a dream began to appear. It started out as him and Alfred snuggling together on the bench by the lake. Arthur's was nestled in the crook of Alfred's neck. Then he heard a gun shot but nothing happened he placed his hand on Alfred's waist only to feel something wet and sticky. Then all of Alfred's weight was on him until he realized that Alfred wasn't breathing anymore. He shot upward in his bed, screaming with tears in his eyes.

Hearing Arthur's loud scream easily woke him from his sleep. He jolted out of bed and found Arthur sitting up and crying. Alfred wrapped him arms around him and held him tightly trying his best to can him down.

Arthur held onto Alfred as tightly as he could. He didn't want to hurt him though but he was to scared. He just saw his fiancé die in his dream. He didn't want that to happen again. He buried his face in Alfred's shirt and cried.

"Its okay Artie," Alfred whispers softly into his ear. "Everything is okay." He began to rub soothing circles into his lovers back as he rocked him in his arms. Alfred placed soft kisses on Arthur's forehead and head doing everything in his power to let him know that he was okay.

Arthur knew everything was alright. But he was still scared. He held on close to Alfred and cried. He needed to be absolutely sure he was still alive and well.

Seeing that he had still not calmed down Alfred laid back down with Arthur in his arms, pulling him closer and tangling their legs together. He saw that the alarm by his bed read 2:41pm. They had been asleep for a few hours but it seemed Arthur needed more sleep. "Go back to sleep Artie, everything's okay. No one is going to get you." Arthur nodded as he calmed down and snuggled next to Alfred trying to pull him close, wanting to be held. He then smiled softly and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There is smut! Warning smut! Sex! Love making! W/E ya wanna call it! Also, sex doesn't happen this soon after a wound like this, but I can do w/e I want, Alfred is a awesome hero and doesn't need to heal. Lol xD

After Alfred knew that Arthur had fallen back asleep he decided to get up and make them something for dinner. He loved Arthur with all his heart but if he ate his cooking with the state his body was in he might really die so he tried to slowly get up without waking the smaller man and made his way downstairs and began to look for things to cook and the first thing he found was a can of Alfredo sauce. He smiled remembering how happy Arthur was when eating it the other night he thought he might as well make it again for him. It wouldn't be as good of course because it wasn't homemade but at least it wasn't burnt scones. After about half a hour Alfred began to bake a couple chicken breasts and had some noodles cooking on the stove for the Alfredo.

Arthur slept for half a hour until the smell of fettuccine wafted into his dreams and woke him up. His face was tear stricken and his hair was a mess but he smelled food. And good food at that so he made his way slowly down the stairs.

"What are you making?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he came down the stairs, beautiful smells flooded his nose. He inhaled and went into the kitchen to find Alfred making his favorite dish. 

"Some chicken Alfredo, I started to get really hungry." He said as he stirred the noodles that were boiling. "Would you like some when I'm done?" A small smile appearing on his face knowing Arthur wouldn't turn down the meal. Arthur walked up to Alfred and snaked his arms around Alfred's waist from behind. "I would love some," he said and then buried his face in Alfred's back, his face turning pink from being embarrassed.

He lifted his hand onto one of Arthur's that was around him and squeezed it softly. "That's good. You'll need the energy. Do you think you could do me a favor Artie?"

Arthur nodded but didn't looked up at the american. "What do you need?" He asked as he rested his chin on Alfred's shoulder and watched him cook.

"Um. Well, do you think you could go get me a new bandage for my abdomen?" He asked as he looked down and still could see the dry flaky blood from a few hours ago.

Arthur sighed. "How did you manage to reopen it?" He asked as he let go of Alfred and crossed his arms waiting for an answer, annoyed that he was hurt again.

"Its no big deal," Alfred said nervously as he looked towards the wall as if it was made of burgers. He didn't want Arthur feeling guilty about it so he wanted to keep him mouth shut.

Arthur sighed again annoyed at his lovers carelessness. "I'll be right back," he said as he uncrossed his arms and made his way over to the bathroom to grab a bandage and some other things.

Feeling bad Alfred hung his head and got a strainer out for the noodles and drained them. He then opened the oven to check the chicken and saw that they were almost done as well.

Arthur went and grabbed the bandages he needed and he also grabbed something to clean the wound and a towel to wipe the dried blood away. He had a needle and thread in a basket in the living room if he needed to use those as well.

Alfred pulled the chicken from the oven and put the pan on the counter to cool so he could cut the them into pieces. He put the drained noodles into a pot and left it on the counter as put the Alfredo sauce into a pan and began to warm it. Arthur set the bandages and other supplies on the couch and went into the kitchen, hopping up on the counter to watch Alfred cook. He would tend to his wound after he got food.

Alfred left the pan on low heat and walked over to Arthur and stood between his legs and wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist and pulled him close. "I'm sorry Artie," Alfred murmured as he looked into his lovers eyes. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist, being careful of his wound. "For what?" He asked trying to see if he could push Alfred to a full apology.

"I asked you to marry me and be my husband. And all I've done is cause trouble. You're supposed to be happy but all I've seen you do is cry and look as if your suffering." Alfred gritted his teeth and held back his tears as he hugged Arthur even tighter. "I'm so sorry Arthur." He mumbled into his neck.

Arthur gasped loudly from shock and a bit of anger. "Love," he started as he held Alfred close and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm the happiest man in the world whenever I'm with you. You haven't caused any trouble that we couldn't get through together," he said as he began to shake slightly and blush at the words that left his mouth. He kissed Alfred's cheek and rocked him slowly trying to comfort the younger man.

Alfred shook his head and didn't say anything, Arthur's cries still vivid in his minds eye. He always wanted his Englishman to be happy and he had taken that from him. "Love ya Art," Alfred muttered in his shoulder.

Arthur smiled softly and kissed Alfred's cheek again. "I love you too, Alfred," he said as he held him close. He didn't even dare look at the dry blood around his wound. He didn't even look at the wound.

Alfred pulled a way from Arthur and kissed his lips softly for a moment and began to linger. He didn't want to pull away but did when the smell of the sauce hit his face. He moved from Arthur and went back to the stove to stir the Alfredo.

Arthur smiled softly and blushed lightly at the kiss he got on the lips. He watched Alfred finish up the food and realized how hungry he was when a growl came from his stomach.

Chuckling at the Englishman Alfred went back over to him and pecked him on the lips again and said "Give me a moment, its almost done." Alfred wanted and needed to show his love to Arthur, he didn't want to lose him after making him go through all this trouble. He then walked back over to the chicken that had cooled off and began to cut it up into chunks.

Arthur blushed deeper as watched him chop the chicken, and began to pay a little too much attention to Alfred's body. 

Alfred finished with the chicken and mixed it with the sauce, when he was done with that he poured the noodles in with the sauce. "Art, can you grab some bowls please?"

Arthur nodded and hopped off the counter and went over to the cupboard that had bowls and grabbed two, one for him and one for Alfred.

Grabbing the bowls from Arthur, Alfred put the Alfredo into both bowls and placed them on the counter. After grabbing two forks he made sure both the stove and oven were off as he grabbed the bowls and headed into the dining room. Alfred placed Arthur's bowl at the end of the table and sat down next to his seat with his own bowl. He took a bite of the food and nodded his head, it wasn't too bad for his first time cooking it. Arthur sat down at the place where his bowl was at, right next to Alfred. He picked it up and took a bite. It was actually pretty amazing. And he realized again how hungry he was.

Alfred scarfed his down as if he had never eaten before but that was pretty normal. He licked his lips, satisfied, and watched Arthur finish his own bowl, seeing the happiness that was shining in the smaller mans eyes made Alfred's stomach do a flip.

Arthur ate his bowl with a smile. It was the best knowing that Alfred made it, thinking about it Arthur himself hadn't cooked in a while and now was in the mood to. When he finished, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and stared back at Alfred.

Seeing that he was done Alfred grabbed Arthur's bowl and placed it inside is own, and got up to do the dishes. Arthur took the bowls from Alfred's hands, placed them in the sink to do later, took Alfred's hand and led him to the couch. "Come on. Let's fix that wound of yours," he said as he took out the bandage.

Doing as he was told Alfred followed Arthur to the couch and laid down on his back, placing his arms behind his head for a pillow he watched Arthur mess around with the bandages.

Arthur took a look at the wound. One of the stitches had come undone but it didn't look like he needed to sew anything up. He took the damp cloth and cleaned up the dried blood and the wound. He did it as gently as he could before putting some creme on the wound and the wrapping it up in a new bandage.

Flinching only once, Alfred smiled when Arthur had finished bandaging him.  He grabbed Arthur's hand and said, "Do you mind being my pillow for a little while Artie?" Alfred did his best pout hoping it would help his odds.

Arthur smiled and nodded. He moved so that he was sitting at the end of the couch near Alfred's feet. "Get over here and you can," he said in a playful voice.

Many things flew through Alfred head from Arthur's word but it seemed time stopped due to a loud knock coming from the front door. He sighed and began to get up off of the couch to answer the door.

Arthur gave him a look to sit the fuck down to which he obeyed and Arthur got up and went over to the front door. He opened it up to see who was waiting in the other side.

Matthew stood outside his brothers house with a bouquet of flowers in hand as well as a large jar of maple syrup. He smiled kindly as Arthur opened the door and did a small wave with his hand. "Hello Arthur. How are you and Alfred?"

Arthur smiled back. "Well hello Matthew. I'm well," he looked back at Alfred. "I think he'll be okay too," he said with a small chuckle then moved out of the way so Matthew could come in.

Matthew tilted his head to the side slightly and looked at Arthur with a confused look but it seemed Arthur ignored it and walked inside. He followed him inside and closed the door behind himself as he walked into the living room and found his brother scowling at him.

Arthur sat down again and smiled softly at Alfred. He thinks he knows where this is going but for now he's just gonna stay silent and let the brothers catch up. Alfred stood up and walked over to his brother and took the things from his hands and gave him a large hug, which Matthew happily returned. 

"Thanks for the gifts bro!" Alfred said as cheerfully as possible as he set the flowers and syrup on their coffee table and sat back down on the couch with Arthur.

"No problem." Matthew said as he sat down in a recliner by them and smiled. "So Arthur told me you finally proposed to him."

Alfred scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly as is face became flushed, pure red. "Of course I did. You knew I was going to soon bro!" Alfred said, the glare in his eyes becoming more visible.

Matthew chucked at his brother and nodded. "Yes I knew, but its fun to tease you and make you angry Alfred. You fall for it too easily." He then got up out of the chair and walked to his brother and patted his head. "I'll take my leave now. Sorry for visiting early but I wanted to make sure you were okay." And with that he left out the front door.

As soon as the door closed, Arthur moved over so that he was up next to Alfred. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred breathed deeply and wrapped a arm around Arthur and pulled him a bit closer. "I'm fine," he mumbled into his ear.

"Are you being honest?" He asked.

"Of course, a hero rarely lies." He said with a straight face but began to laugh after he had said it. "But seriously dude I'm fine. I'm in no pain what's so ever." Which wasn't a total lie, he'd been so distracted that he hadn't focused on the pain.

"Alfred," he started as he placed his hand on his, "Just remember, you can tell me anything. I'm always here to help," he said kissing Alfred's cheek and looking at him sternly.

"I know hun," he murmured as he tilted Arthur's head up and kissed his lips softly. "I promise to tell you when I need you. And that's always." Alfred said as he pulled the Englishman onto his lap.

Arthur carefully let Alfred pull him into his lap, becoming flustered sitting so close to him and the american being half naked didn't help. "I know that," he said. "I meant if your wound hurts, or if I accidentally hurt you, do you promise to tell me?"

"Nope," Alfred said with a wide smile. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, even accidentally." He then wrapped his arms around his lover and leaned his head onto his shoulder.

"Please," he asked, pleading even. "If you promise, I'll feel better."

"I swear you look like a angel but you're as manipulative as a demon," Alfred muttered with a smirk on his face. "Fine, I'll tell. Boy scouts honor."

"Thanks you Alfred," Arthur mumbled into his lovers neck, taking in his natural scent.

"No problem." Alfred said as he felt his legs begin to go numb. He began to tap it legs trying to get the blood to flow through them.

"Would you like it if I slid off for a minute?" Arthur asked when he realized that Alfred's legs must have gone numb.

"No," Alfred nearly growled out as his grip on Arthur tightened.

"Are you sure?" He asked guiltily. He didn't want to put Alfred in pain and well it looked as though he was in pain at the moment.

"If I wanted you off of my lap I would have taken you off Artie, trust me a bit please," he said angrily as he picked Arthur up in his arms and began to take him upstairs to the Englishman's room. He opened the door to the dusty and rarely used room and laid Arthur down onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

Alfred leaned down and began to kiss Arthur roughly and hungrily due to how long he has held himself back from taking Arthur for the last few days, trying to focus on the proposal. Propping himself up with one arm the other began to trail down Arthur's body, caressing him slowly and lovingly. He alternated between sucking and softly nipping Arthur's lips before his hand slipped to Arthur's ass, gripping it tightly causing the smaller man to gasp. Alfred took the chance to slip his tongue into his partners mouth exploring it and taking in the mixed taste of tea and alfredo. 

Arthur was shocked at the sudden roughness of Alfred and knew that the injured american  shouldn't be pushing his body, but just from a few seconds of kissing and Alfred's roaming hand caused his body to be set ablaze with need and lust. Arthur's own hands began to wonder over his lovers body, taking in his toned skin, feeling the muscles underneath his fingertips. 

Small fingers accidentally slipped over Alfred's wound causing him to quickly pull his lips away from the Englishman with a uncomfortable grunt. Arthur's eyes widened with his own pain seeing what he had just done when a thought popped into his head causing him to blush a darker shade of red.

Grabbing one of Alfred's belt loops Arthur rolled him off, causing the american to land on his back onto the bed. He then rolled himself onto the american and straddled his hips and looked down at Alfred who laid beneath him. "Alfred," he moaned softly as he grinded against his lover.  Alfred was dumbstruck for a moment before realizing what Arthur was going to do for him and smiled reassuringly and murmured, "Arthur," as he ran his hands up his legs and rested them on his hips. 

Arthur could feel Alfred's hardening dick underneath his ass, only a few layers of fabric separating them. He rested his hands on Alfred's chest and began to slowly grind his hips into the man below him, both moaning at the contact that their dicks needed and craved. Arthur continued to slowly move his hips as he leaned down and began to kiss and suck all over Alfred chest, leaving a few hickeys showing that the american was his.

Alfred began to fumble at the nightstand beside the bed trying to open the drawer and get the bottle of lubricant. Arthur saw this and crawled off of Alfred hips and stood beside the bed, pulling the drawer open he grabbed the bottle and handed it to Alfred. Knowing he needed to take his pants off Arthur began to slowly unbutton his shirt as he watched Alfred, feeling the younger mans eyes slowly trail across his body liking the show Arthur was putting on for him. 

Slipping his shirt off and letting it fall behind him, Arthur's hands trailed down his body towards his pants. He unbuttoned them, slowly letting them slide down his legs to the floor and kicked them lightly behind him. His eyes never left Alfred's face, seeing the hunger and need that filled the bright blue eyes that he came to love dearly.

"Alfred," Arthur moaned lowly as he be began to slide his boxers off, freeing his restrained dick, grateful for the freedom from his clothes, "I need you. In me." Alfred licked his lips as he motioned for Arthur to come to him and growled softly, "Give me your ass Arthur." Doing as he was told Arthur slipped his leg over and straddled Alfred's chest, with his back to his lover. He then focused his attention on the large bulge coming from Alfred's pants causing his own to grow a bit.

Alfred caressed the pale bottom in front of him before griping it tightly and sinking his teeth softly into one of the soft cheeks. Hearing a moan from the Arthur caused him to grip a bit tighter and knead the soft flesh with his hands. "You git," Arthur moaned as he began to unzip Alfred's pants and started to nibble and caress his dick through the boxers fabric.

Groaning at Arthur's experienced touch Alfred grabbed the bottle of lubricant and poured some of the slick liquid on to his fingers and inserted a finger quickly into Arthur's tight hole. He moved it in and out becoming impatient and wanting to stretch the Englishman as quickly as possible. 

Arthur unbuttoned the flap of Alfred's boxers and pulled out his long, thick dick and pumped it one with his hand before he felt Alfred slip another finger into him and began to scissor him quickly. He relaxed and the pain subsided quickly, he tried holding back his moan and failed. Arthur ran his tongue around the tip that began to leak pre cum before he took Alfred's dick into his mouth.

Bobbing his head slowly Arthur took all he could into his mouth and massaged the rest with his free hand. He felt Alfred slip a third finger into him and Arthur groaned around the dick in his mouth, the vibrations raking a wave of pleasure through Alfred's body.

Alfred felt that the hole was stretched enough but to be safe he pulled his fingers out and poured more onto them, and inserting them back into Arthur. The Englishman shivered above him as Alfred quickly thrusted his fingers into him, them sliding in and out with ease.

Before Alfred could say anything Arthur pulled away from his touch and slipped off of the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube from him. He poured a bit of the liquid onto his fingers and massaged Alfred's dick, pumping it slowly.

"Arthur," Alfred moaned huskily from the bed. "Please."

Arthur slid his leg back over Alfred, straddling his waist again and looked down at the man below him. Alfred looked so relaxed with a flushed face as he looked at Arthur with expectant and excited eyes. Gripping Alfred's dick Arthur positioned it at his entrance and slowly slid down onto it, moaning from the mix of pleasure and pain from the intruding member. He sat there for a few moments, letting his body relax and stretch making room for Alfred.

Feeling Arthur's tight muscles clench around him sent spasms of pleasure through Alfred's body as he moaned, his arms snaked down to Arthur's ass and he griped them tightly. 

Now a bit more comfortable Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's chest and he raised his hips and slid back down onto his lovers member. He continued and began to pick up his pace as Alfred gripped his ass even harder, he heard the him moan out his name the faster he went, pushing him to move even faster. Shifting his hips in a circular motion as he pounded onto Alfred, Arthur finally found his prostate and as soon as he hit it he half collapsed onto Alfred's chest.

Alfred spread Arthur's legs a bit more before he bent his own legs allowing him to thrust his hips into Arthur, who began to shiver on his chest and grab the sheets beneath them. He felt himself nearing his own climax and knew that Arthur was as well, he slipped his hand around the others dick and began to pump it at the same pace as his thrusts. Alfred pulled Arthur's face to his own and kissed him before he came inside of the Englishman, releasing pump after pump of his seed into him. Arthur moments later came all over Alfred's chest and collapsed into the bed pulling Alfred out of him.

They both laid there for a few moments before Alfred grabbed a tissue and cleaned his hands and chest before he pulled Arthur in to his arms and hugged him tightly and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

"I love ya Artie," Alfred murmured into his ear softly.

"I love you too git," Arthur muttered back before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to Yiruma-Love Me, as you read this chapter to get the whole effect.

Today was the day, Alfred and Arthur were finally getting married. Alfred was waiting at the end of the aisle with Matthew, who was his best man, Gilbert, and Kiku my his side. His hands were beginning to shake and sweat with nerves at the thought of this day finally happening. 

Arthur was in a different room, pacing back and forth, trying to calm his nerves before the music would start, signaling for him to walk. He had his suit on and looked into the large mirror and began to mess with his hair, trying to arrange a few stray strands that chose to act wildly. He peeked over at the vase by the door and saw the blue rose sitting inside of it, he wasn't going to carry flowers down the aisle but when he saw the "blue" rose in one of the many wedding catalogs they looked through he couldn't help but think of Alfred. He leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling, this was it for him. He was going to start the rest of his life with Alfred.

Alfred took a deep breath and looked at his brother who gave him a reassuring look. He looked down the aisle and saw Gilberts old friend Roderick sitting at the piano waiting for his signal to play the song Alfred choose. He didn't want to play the typical song you hear as a woman walks down the aisle, he choose a song he was sure Arthur should know and love. Giving a quick nod to the pianist, see in that everyone was here and seated, Alfred watched the door waiting for him.

Arthur heard his the music begin to play and grabbed the flower from the vase as he straightened himself in the hallway outside the room full of people, he froze for a moment listening to the song being played. "Love Me," by Yiruma, one of his favorite songs, he smiled as he thought about their first date again. Sitting by the lake at night, just listening to whatever played on Arthur's phone. This song had come on and Alfred stood up and brought Arthur into his arms, and they danced to it under the full moon. 

The song continued on for a moment and Arthur still hadn't shown up, Alfred was ready to make his own mad dash up the aisle to look for the man but stopped himself as he saw the Englishman round the corner and look up at him. Alfred's shaking hands began to calm down when everything kind of hit him. He was getting ready to marry the love of his life. He was getting married! He was about to start the rest of his life with this man, and he loved it.

Arthur slowly made it to where Alfred was standing and he smiled softly, not breaking his gaze.

Lifting his hand to Arthur's cheek, Alfred slowly caressed it as he looked into his beautiful emerald eyes when Arthur's friend and coworker Francis began to read his directed lines from the book. Alfred tuned him out as he watched Arthur with a loving smile on his face, he just wanted to pull him into a hug then and there and forget everything else. 

He began to pay attention when he heard Francis say, "Arthur Kirkland, do you take Alfred Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Arthur smiled with a rosy hue to his cheeks as he answered with "I do," as Alfred pulled the ring from his pocket and slipped it onto Arthur's finger.

"And Alfred Jones, do you take Arthur Kirkland to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Francis asked as he turned to him. Alfred smiled warmly and softly spoke, "I do." Arthur fumbled around in his pocket as he grabbed the ring and slid it onto his finger.

Francis closed the book he was holding and looked at the crowd and stated, "I now pronounce you husband and husband, these two have written their own vows and will now present them to each other."

Arthur took ahold of Alfred's hands and looked up to him and began to say the words that had taken him many nights of repeating to memorize.

"I take you to be my partner for life  
I promise above all else to live in truth with you  
And to communicate fully and fearlessly,  
I give you my hand and my heart  
As a sanctuary of warmth and peace  
And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor  
As I join my life to yours."

Alfred smiled with a dark blush beginning to cover his own face as he thought about his own vows, he knew they wouldn't sound as good as Arthur's but went with them.

"I promise faithfulness and patience, respect and lightheartedness, attentiveness and self-improvement.   
I will celebrate your triumphs, and love you all the more for your failures. Like your cooking, no, definitely your cooking."

Arthur glared at Alfred hearing him criticize his cooking which only earned him a chuckle from the younger man. Taking ahold of Arthur's hand and sliding the other behind his back he dipped Arthur backwards and kissed him fiercely in front of everyone. All of the people in the room clapped and cheered as they pulled apart and stood back up.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and led him back up the aisle to leave for their honeymoon but was stopped as he reached the end of the path. "Don't forget this Alfred," Arthur stated as he handed the american the blue rose.

"Alright everyone! Gather up real quick to catch the rose," he called as all of the eligible gathered behind them. Turning his back Alfred threw the flower behind him and listened to everyone screaming to catch it. He turned around and laughed at seeing who caught it.

It was no other but Matthew Williams, his half brother. The red blush on his face was obvious as he looked around nervously and stopped to look at Gilbert. Alfred had to abandon him though as he pulled Arthur into his arms and carried him outside to the waiting car.

"You bloody git," Arthur growled at him. "Put me down, don't hold me!"

"No can do Artie," Alfred murmured as he looked lovingly into his bright emerald eyes and kissed his husband. He was going to hold his love for this man until the end of time, whether the other wanted him to, or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well, that's the end. Thanks for reading! Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
